WhyiDunit It Up
by DayaBaybee
Summary: After Whodunit It Up, Gunther confess that he have a huge crush on Cece. They start to go out and even date, but besides their fights and all, Cece is confused about who choose in this love triangle. Reuce, GeCe.
1. Whodunit It Up

There was a monster in Shake It Up! Chicago. Me and Rocky went to the studio,to look for the 'monster'. But we listened a music and we walked to the dance floor, and saw Tinka and Gunther dancing. They did the same thing as ever, annoyed us, and then that awkward figure appeared again. He threatened us, and Gunther said:

"Don't worry, the Gunther is here to protect you." He said as he stretched his arms. That 'monster' laughed evilly and Gunther ran away.

"What a man!" I yelled at him.

"Respect my brother,Cece." Tinka said while looking at me.

"Oh,Tinka you're talking like he helped us!" I answered her.

"Okay,you're right. Gunther,come back here right now!" She yelled.

He walked out of a little room of the studio, and Rocky laughed at him. He gave his tongue to her and she laughed harder.

"Okay, we're having a mystery here, let's just broke apart and look for that awkward monster." Rocky said. " Let me see...I'll go with Tinka." she continued.

"What? Why are you going with her? I'm your sister,I should go with you."

"Well,me and Tinka are the ones that aren't scared,so I guess I'm going with her. Cece, you scared me a lot of moments, come on, if we find the 'monster', we'll stay with the credit." Rocky answered me.

"Fine! I'll go with Gunther. We're going this way, and you're going the opposite." I said and hugged Rocky.

Rocky and Tinka went to their side, and I went with Gunther to ours. After 15 minutes, I saw something running and got scared, then I jumped in Gunther's arms,holding myself into his chest. He looked at me, and I looked at him. We kind of, locked our eyes,and we had a type of connection. He was the first to speak.

"Cece..."

"What?"

"Are you scared?"

"No! Ha, scared, are you kidding me?...Scared...No."

"Come on,Cece. You think you can fool me?"

"Who are you to talk about me? You're scared too."

"So,that means you're scared?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Okay, I'm scared. Totally."

"Don't be, I'm here for you,bay-bee."

I smiled at him and he blushed. Why did he blushed? I felt my cheeks getting hot, and looked away. I remembered that I still was in his arms, and he was holding me tightly.

"Gunther..."

"Hm...?"

"You can let go off now."

"Hm? Oh,yeah,sure, sorry."

We walked till dress room, and I found 'Spotlight Dance' costume. Was a beautiful nude pink dress, with a gold high heels. My jaw's dropped and I screamed. Gunther appeared with a piece of wood.

"Cece? Are you okay? Where's him-"

"I found Spotlight Dance costume for next week! See? Look how it is beautiful! I will dress it."

"No,Cece, we need to look for that masked man. Let's go." He said as he grabbed my arm.

"Please,Gunther! Look,it's just that one. Okay? Three minutes. Come on, it's my dream get that dance, and when I took an opportunity, you locked me. In the dress room. Please, just that one. Let me live my dream just for one single second." I looked into his eyes and he answered me.

"Okay...Just one minute."

I nodded and went to the closet, and asked him to turn around so he wouldn't see me changing. After two minutes, I was changed and the dress fit on me like it was made for me!

"So, how do I look?" I asked him.

He slowly turned around to face me.

"Wow."

"Thanks." I said blushing.

"That three moments begging me to 'live your dream' worth. I mean, you're looking beautiful now." My smile lowered a bit, and he corrected.

"No,you understood it wrong, I'm not saying that you're pretty just now, I'm saying that...You're always beautiful,but now...You're stunning."

I blushed a little before answer him.

"Thanks, usually you call me ugly, not beautiful."

"It's easy to say things when you don't mean it. When you mean the opposite."

"You're saying...?"

"That I call you ugly, but I really don't think it. I think you're pretty."

"Oh..." I was just speechless.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah..."

"No,you're not, what happened?"

"I'm confused."

"About?"

"Why do you call me ugly if you think I'm pretty? I mean,I always annoy you,and those things, but I never called you ugly. Why do you do this?"

"Because I klikeodyou." He answered me, with his hands on his mouth,trying to disguise what he was going to say.

"You what?" I asked loudly, waiting for an answer.

"Because...I l-"

"Hey! There are you! We were looking for you, we have a clue!" Rocky said as she appeared suddenly. It leave me a little bit scared.

"Yeah,we were worried, you guys didn't appear when we called you." Tinka said.

"And...why are you wearing this?" Rocky asked, while pointing at the dress I was wearing.

"Oh...I was seeing the clothes, and this one is of the next week 'Spotlight Dance'." I answered Rocky.

"Oh,okay,so change, we're going to look for more clues." Tinka said to me.

"Together?" Gunther asked.

"Yeah, I think we just looked for clues separated, then, now we're going together. Why?" Rocky asked. He blushed a little and answered her.

"Just asking."

We all were looking for clues. All the time,me and Gunther were exchanging glances, and when I noticed this, I smiled at him, shyly. Something fell on the floor, leaving the old vase broken. I saw someone running and pointed everyone to come to the closet. That little door. Gunther was behind me on the closet and I had no choice,I was completely stuck to him, I like it or like not, I was stuck on him. And being like this, made my heart skip a bit. I remember that when I dated him for pity, I liked him. But right when I finally run away of my feelings for him today happen? I'm falling for him,again. I feel his breath on me,and closed my eyes. I wasn't ready for falling in love with him. I wasn't ready to hid my feelings and just act like I don't feel nothing for him. Ouch,these heels are killing me,I'll take it off. Tinka and Rocky were in the other closet. I was alone with him. Why did Rocky chosen Tinka to be with? It's all Rocky's fault. Okay, almost all her fault. I looked at Gunther and asked him something.

"So, Gunther...You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"About why do you lied to me."

"Was because I always called you ugly,but I think you're beautiful."

"My question was why do you do this."

"Because...I...Like to tease you!" He answered after think a lot,like he was hiding something.

"Oh,okay." I said in relieve. I thought he liked me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah,sure,Gunther. I'm okay."

After a lot of silence,he decided to say something.

"I lied."

"Again? Wow,Gunther, you're such a liar." I said making both of us laugh.

"Yeah,I know."

"What did you lie about now?"

"When I said that I always called you ugly because I like to tease you. I mean, I like to tease you,but...That wasn't the reason."

"So what's the real reason?"

He looked at me and approached himself closer to me, making a few centimeters stay between us. My heart was beating faster,and faster.

"I love you."

"You what?" I gasped.

"I love you,Cece."

"Gunther,I-"

Gunther cut me off, by kissing me. He kissed me on the lips,making my eyes widen, but after 2 or 3 seconds I couldn't resist,but kiss back. We were against a wall,and I was with my back on the wall. He kissed me and took my thighs,picked me up,and putted his legs around his waist. He slipped his arms around my waist, and I slipped my hands to his chest, then held my arms around his neck,and he lead his head to my neck, kissing it. He squeezed me against the wall, and I was always trying my best to be as closer as I could to him. My leg was felling but he took my thigh and then he was holding it, holding me very tightly. I stroked his hair,and after 13 minutes of making out like crazy we stopped. I should have totally lost my control.

"Wha- what was that?" I asked breathing heavily.

"I- I kissed you. And we made out." He asked a little bit insecure.

"We made out..."

"I love you Cece."

I was quiet,frozen with his answer. He loved me. How can I answer him?

"Cece,Cece why you didn't- Wait, you don't love me back?"

"Gunt-"

"It's what I thought. Someone like you would never love me back."

"Gunther, please, you understood wrong."

"What? Now you'll pretend? Pretend that you like me?"

"Gunther, no,let me-"

"I'll just..go."

He turned around, and I tried to stop him, by stopping across him,but he just pushed me to the floor.

"Ouch,Gunther,your jerk!"

"I'm sorry!" He yelled,walking away.

Rocky and Tinka appeared. They helped me up off the floor. Tinka looked at me and asked:

"What happened?"

"Yeah, why did Gunther push you to the floor?" Rocky asked me together.

"Can we get out of here?"

"Of course, lets go to the park, we looked for that 'monster' enough." Tinka said.

We arrived in a bench and sat there, after 5 minutes, I started to talk.

"I don't know what to do. I'm confused."

"What happened there?" Rocky asked and Tinka nodded.

"He told me he love me."

"Gunther?" Rocky asked me with her eyes wide open. I nodded.

"Aha! I knew it! He loves you!" Tinka said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well, I started to notice that he was talking about you a lot, and avoiding annoy you. Don't you noticed that in the start, he annoyed and talked really bad about your and Rocky dancing. Now he's talking bad about your dance, only you! Don't you noticed? Come on, he likes you." Tinka affirmed.

"Yeah,I was starting to strange it, but I thought I was just getting crazy." Rocky said too.

"Well,so what do I do?" I asked them.

"Well, if you like him back,you two should be together." Rocky answered.

"But if you don't...Just tell him in a delicate way." Tinka said.

"I don't know if I like him back."

"How do you feel around him,Cece?" Tinka asked.

"I feel my heart beating louder, and I feel something on my tummy,something I never felt before. What do you think?"

"You're in love." Rocky said.

"Then,go ahead Cece. Tell him your feelings." Tinka recommended.

"I guess I should do this."

"Yes, you should." Rocky said.

"But I won't."

"What?" Tinka and Rocky shouted.

"I'm insecure, please girls, don't mess it anymore, I need to think."

"If you say... But when you're ready you can tell us."

"Fine. Thanks,you two are the best friends that anyone can have."


	2. What's That?

Nothing was great. I was thinking to myself alone on my couch. Well,Rocky and Tinka are getting closer,and I'm happy because I hate that 'enemies' climate. But the worst part; Alone in my own apartment. Flynn of course,with Henry in a camp. Mom,working. I just played every single moment of today in my head; the way we were looking at each other,the way I felt when I saw him,the way I felt his eyes on me. His deep and beautiful eyes looking at mines. How could this be happening? Is Gunther we are talking about,I can't fall in love with him. I just can't. It's a shock, if I like him,will be two words collide. I thought I hated him, was like a mix of love/hate. But never thought I was going to fall for him like that,It had to be just a teenage crush, nothing strong! Oh,damn day I wished have a crush like that. I was just a kid that believed that if you throw a stone on the fount your wish come true. And mine did. Was that. Tomorrow, on school,I'll talk with Gunther, and clarify this whole story. Gunther need to know that I'm in love with him too. Ouch,3am? I have to go sleep.

* * *

**7am - Waking Up**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Bee-_

I got up and have the whole house to me. Okay,I'll do breakfast,took a shower, prepare myself and went school. By the way, I need to get there really early,I need to talk with Mrs. Darcy, a very good friend of mine. She's my teacher of Math,and always talk to me when Rocky isn't there. Whatever,I took a shower, did my basic makeup, hair, and got dressed. When Rocky came downstairs,was surprised that I already was awake. Every time is Rocky that wakes me up, leaving me with headache.

"Hey,hey,hey! I'm surprised I didn't have to wake you up today. Who are you and what did you did with Cece?"

"Actually...I woke up because I need really to relax. I'm going to talk with Gunther today, and I'm nervous."

"Nervous about what?"

"I don't know, and if he denies to talk with me?"

"Do the same. You worth too much to crawl at his feet. You're pretty,and so cool. If he rejects you, reject him. Or at least devalue."

"Thanks Rocky. I'm feeling better now." I said hugging her.

"Let's go,I guess you two will have a long conversation." She said,talking on a tone of a song.

"Just shut up!" I said knocking on her shoulders.

* * *

**School.  
**  
We entered school normally,and I saw Gunther on the other side of the hall. He was talking to Ally, a new student here. We went to them, and Ally started to talk with us, but Gunther was beside her. Ally was talking with me and Rocky, but I didn't pay much attention because sometimes, Gunther and I were looking at each other. Rocky started to walk away with Ally, leaving a bunch of awkwardness between me and Gunther. To finally break this 'air', Gunther broke the awkwardness, but with a so mean question that I could just have slapped him on the face.

"Cece,can you please tell me if something is on my face? Because you are looking at me for so long time that you should have seen all my imperfections. If is that I have one."

"Gunther, I was going to talk with you,but now...Just forget."

The bell rang and I went to my first period. I didn't know anyone at this, just the blond idiot who was on the opposite side of the class,called Gunther. He was looking at me all the time, and Mrs. Darcy should've noticed this, because she called me to her table,and said:

"Well,Cece. Gunther likes you. He as looking at you the whole class."

"So,he kissed me. But now I'm trying to talk with him he rejected me...So,I'm not going to consider him." I said and she nodded at me. I walked back to my desk and she yelled at the class:

"No,work in pairs! Let me choose..."

She winked at me and I shook my head with a 'no'. But she did it.

"Gunther and Cece...Oliver and Jane...Kristen and Dean...Kim with Joe..." She continued to say the pairings, but my head was just confused. Gunther here, Gunther there, he's making me crazy! I looked at him and he looked at me. Everyone was sitting together now, but me and Gunther.

"Come on,I don't have all day!" Mrs. Darcy yelled.

I sat with Gunther and he gave me a weird look. I smiled timidly and he said:

"We should start."

"Yeah,let's start."

I turned to him, and he read the problem. I didn't understand,you know why. Dyslexia. All my life this was my karma, and I had to live with it forever. A lot of kids laughed at me in the old school,but when I was 5 my mom putted me on this school and I didn't tell this to anyone. Just Rocky knows. Gunther explicated the problem again,but I didn't understand. Then he explicated again and again,and again. I still didn't understand.

"Cece! What the heck? Why you still didn't get it? It's so easy!"

"Gunther,I'm sorry, but I don't get it because...I have to tell you a secret."

"If it's that one that says that you're dumb,I know about it!"

**Gym Closet**

I ran as fast as I could, and Gunther was shocked. Mrs. Darcy nodded at him,telling him to follow me. I was at the more hidden place of school, with my back on a unknown locker. Maybe gym class. So I saw Gunther running in the corridor, by the door beside me, and I unintentionally bumped in a broom, making it fall. He looked through the corridor to the door, and I tried hard for him not to see me. But still,he saw me and said:

"Cece?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Cece,I'm sorry I called you dumb. Please, I'm begging."

He looked at me in the eyes,and I couldn't resist. He always win me with his looks, the way he looks at me, the way his eyes make me hypnotized. I had to tell him my secret, or if not, we would not be good partners in Math. He have to know it, I'll tell him. It's fair,he told me his secret; that he supposedly likes me. I think he don't. But,by the way,he told me his secret,I'll tell him mine. But if he laughs? And if he do something like the kids of the old school? I could not take this,I passed it in my whole life,isn't it too much? Okay,here we go.

"Gunther...Please,don't laugh. But I have to tell you a secret. And you're not going to tell this to no one,okay?"

"Sure,of course,what is it?"

"I'm dyslexic. That's the reason I wasn't getting the problem earlier. I'm sorry, I shoul-"

"No,it's okay. I'm sorry! You didn't do anything, I did! I called you dumb, when you have this, I'm sorry, Cece."

"Okay,Gunther."

"But why did you tell me this?"

"Well,two things...You told me your secret and it would be fair if I told one of mine too. Second, we're going to be math partners,you have to know this."

"What secret did I tell you?"

"T-that you liked me?"

"Cece,first of all, I don't like you,I love you. Second, I always made it clear that I liked you."

"No,you don't."

"Come on Cece. Isn't strange that I always had talked that your and Rocky dancing is bad on the start,and now I just say your dancing is bad? I sprayed mint on my mouth, while we were at your home. I didn't decline your request to the prom, I always annoyed you. You never stranged this? All my..." I looked at his lips,waiting the word to come. "Flirting?"

I kissed him on the lips after the word get out of his mouth. I kissed him,and he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly. I lead my arms around his neck,and he dragged his hands from my waist to my thighs,lifting me up and putting my legs around his waist. He put me against the wall and again kissed me on the lips,strongly, and after three minutes, I looked into his eyes and he put me down, apologized for calling me dumb earlier and I kissed him as a sign of 'you're forgiven.'

When we got back it was lunch time. I saw Rocky looking for me everywhere and I went to her.

"Cece! Finally, where were you?"

I told her everything that happened and she was with her jaw totally on the floor at the end. After this whole day,I went home totally relieved that I could assume my feelings to myself, that I was in love with Gunther. He is a really cute and cool guy, and maybe he's what I am needing, because I can't stop thinking about him. Suddenly I received a text from Tinka.

**From:T!nka**  
**To:Cec3**  
**Hey,girl. How r u?**  
**How was w/ Gunther 2day?**

**From:Cec3**  
**To:T!nka**  
**Was perfect. I never thought I'd fall in love with him. But I think I'm falling ↓**  
**:P**

**From:T!nka**  
**To:Cec3**  
**Y? You didn't like him 2 before this?**

**From:Cec3**  
**To:T!nka**  
**I did...But today that feeling just get bigger.**  
**I'm in love :')**

**From:T!nka**  
**To: Cec3**  
**Good,my bro likes u so much!**  
**I'm across him on the couch. He's looking 2 the nothing, probably thinking 'bout u.**

**From:Cec3**  
**To:T!nka**  
**Aww...So, I g2g, need sleep. Till morning!**

**From:T!nka**  
**To:Cec3**  
**Idem,do I tell Gunther you're going 2 sleep?**

**From:Cec3**  
**To:T!nka**  
**Do what u want ;)**

Tinka called Gunther twice to make him disconnect himself of his thoughts.

"Hm..?"

"Cece's going sleep. Do you want me to send a 'goodnight' for you?"

"No,leave it to me."

"Fine."

After a few moments,Gunther was on my fire escape and I opened the window.

"Gunther! Are you crazy? What are you doing here?"

"Yeah,for you. I'm here give you a goodnight hug."

"Aww...Goodnight for you too,Gunther!" I said as I hugged him.

"W-well...I-I gotta go."

"Bye,till morning." I said as I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Bye."

He said and went to his apartment. I finally felt the beat of my heart decreasing till the normal beat. See what Gunther do with me?  
Can't wait till tomorrow to see him.


	3. Yes I Am

I went to school,and Rocky couldn't go with me, she said she was sick...I had nowhere to be with. Was strange that Deuce hadn't went to school too...It's so strange. Well, back to the topic,I was in my locker,tidying up some things that were just messed up. Then I saw Gunther entering the hall,and I went beside him and he asked me what I wanted. Was he kidding with me? Come on,we made out, he admitted his feelings about me, and now he's acting like it?

"What do you want?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't think nothing,I think I need to go to class." He answered coldly.

I went to my class and didn't focused. Is he crazy? Who the hell he think he is to treat me like that? I mean,he can't be sweet in a hour and in another be so mean. I didn't heard the bell ring,signalizing to lunch. I sat there with Tinka, and another girls. Then,Josh, a guy who I had a crush on few years ago,came to me. I smiled at him,and Gunther was watching everything from his table with his friends. Josh smiled at me,and said:

"Hey,Cece...So, for a few months,I was asking to myself..If you want to go out with me. Just hang out,I mean,we have the same classes, we could get to know each other better. What do you think?"

I smiled to him, and answered him. "Sure,Josh. I was thinking about the same. What do you think about after school?"

"Sure," He smirked. "I'll see ya later."

"Bye,Josh." He waved back to me,and I went to bathroom.

The halls were empty,and suddenly someone grabbed my arm.

"What the hell Gunther?"

"Why did you accepted?"

"Accepted what?"

"His request to go out with you."

"I don't know,maybe because he's cute,hot and acts SWEET with me. I'm not committed so why not?"

"Cece, you're mine."

"No,I'm not. I can't be yours, someone who is crazy! Gunther, yesterday was the best day of my life,you was so sweet, and caring...But today, earlier you were so mean to me that I thought 'he can't want nothing with me acting like that.'. So,goodbye Gunther." I said turning in my heel and walking away.

"It's a case of love and hate." He said softly,and I turned to him again. "I don't know,Cece. I love and hate you. You're a poison to me. You make me go crazy, then when we kiss,I go crazier than before."

I looked at him with a disappointed look, and he whispered to me.

"You're intoxicating."

"Gunther,I-I gotta go."

I went to the bathroom,closed the door and slided my back in the door,sitting on the floor. While I was running my hands through my hair, crying a bit, and thinking about what he said. It was true, me and Gunther are a case of love/hate. He hates me and I hate him,but at same time we love each other, and I don't know what to do,I'm crazy about it. We'll never be a couple,that was totally in my head now. Nothing more,just not a couple. I guess a type of friends who don't talk with each other..? I don't know. Oh,my God,Josh's waiting for me. I need to ask him for we do this in other day.

"Hey,Cece. How are you? Looks like you were crying."

"Josh,can we walk another day? I mean,I'm not feeling good today. I'm sorry, really sorry."

"Okay, let's do it tomorrow,then..."

"Are you mad?"

"No,Cece,I'm not,I mean,you're not feeling okay today,so,tomorrow we're up?"

"Of course. Bye Josh,and thanks for the patience."

"Anything you want,Cece."

I ran as fast as I could to Rocky's home, and she was sitting on her couch. She looked at me,and asked:

"Cece? Were you crying?" I nodded my head.

"Why?" She asked again.

"I-I can't stay a-away from him a-anymore,I love him. Totally,and is totally confirmed,me and Gunther are a c-case of love and hate, which one hurts me,because he is mean and sweet at me and it can't work!" I said sobbing.

"Oh my God,Cece...What did he did?"

"I went school today,and talked to him,but he just ignored me. In the lunch,Josh asked me to go out, and I accepted,but when I was going to bathroom,Gunther grabbed my arm and asked me why did I accepted. I sad it was because he was sweet to me,cute,hot,and I wasn't committed,so why don't? But he said that I was his. But I said everything,you know that we made out,and he admitted his feelings for me,and when I walked away,he said softly that we are a case of love/hate and that I make him go crazy. Everything of this happened,what do I do,Rocky?"

"Well, first of all,you two have to talk. Really talk,because you two have to get together! By the way Cece, Gunther loves you too,and he's just confused, I'm sure that he'll ask you to date him."

"Stop lying,Rocky,you know that he's not going to do it."

"I'm sorry...He's kind of hard to read."

"I know..."

"So,go to your house,took a shower and rest,girl! Your week was just so bad..."

"Fine,I'm going...I love you." I said as I hugged her. I climbed upstairs to my apartment.

"Young love..." Rocky said softly.

* * *

I opened my room door and saw Gunther sitting on my bed, seeing old pictures of me when I was little.

"Gunther? How did you came in?"

"Your window was open. This is you when you were little?" He said pointing at my picture with 3 years old.

"Who else."

"You were cute."

"Thanks...Gunther...Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Earlier you didn't."

"Earlier is earlier, now I'm sure that I want to see you."

"Gunther,please let me fit everything in my head, you were acting all mean today,but yester-"

He cut me off with a kiss,and I stopped him.

"No."

"What? But Cece, you don't like me?"

"Like? No,Gunther,I love you!" Did I just said that I love him? Oh,no...Too late! "I mean-"

"You do?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah...I guess."

"Then,please,don't be mad at me."

I nodded,and kissed him. He kissed me back,and deepened the kiss. He hugged me and again I felt sparkles. I can't love him,I hate him,he's my enemy. We annoy each other, and in the middle of all, we have feelings for each other? Isn't so...I don't know, strange? He hate me,I hate him. But then everything's interrupted by a feeling that we had kept hidden from each other for years, that simply is discovered in a closet ...? Isn't too much complicated?  
I looked at him,and he said:

"I gotta go. Tinka will be worried."

"'Kay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight,Cece."

I couldn't think anymore. What we were? I mean,he could be confused and all,but needed really do this? I hope tomorrow he'll act nice with me.

* * *

→ Next Day! (Yay!)

I walked in the halls of the school,and saw Rocky on her locker. I walked to her, and she waved at me.

"Hey! Rocky,you surprised me that you didn't woke me up today."

"Well,I had a little problem."

"What was it?"

"Nothing..I'll tell you later. So,you're not going to talk with Gunther?"

"He isn't here yet,and I'm not going,maybe I'll go la-"

"Hey,Cece!" Josh talked to me.

"Well,hey Josh! Sorry for yesterday."

"Nah,it's okay. Hey Rocky."

"Hey Josh. I have to go,I have to give back my book to the library. Bye."

"Bye,Rocks!" I waved at her,and Josh did the same.

"So,I guess we're going to our date after school,right?" He said.

"Date? I didn't knew it was a date..." I answered smiling.

"Well,I like you Cece. Very much. We have to know each other better."

"Fine. Then we're going after school."

He pecked me on the lips,and walked away blushing. I blushed hard and Gunther entered the school. I went to the bathroom,and when I came back,I waved at Gunther, and he smiled at me.

Me,Josh and Gunther had first period together and was so weird. Because the teacher put Gunther and Josh together in work in pairs. I just saw Gunther and Josh talking,but didn't knew what it was. In the lunch,I walked till Gunther and he was mad. Like,not mad. MAD. Very mad. I asked him why.

"Wow,Gunther,looks like you're mad. What happened?"

"Well,I don't know,maybe you confirmed to Josh that you two were going in a date!"

"Yeah,I mean, we are just going out,I want to be his friend."

"He don't wants it,he wants to be more than friends."

"I thought you wanted it too."

"I want but not now. I think it's not the right time."

"What?"

"I mean,I think now its not the right time to we do it."

"Oh..." I gasped. "Okay...But I'm not going to be here forever,Gunther. I mean,I have to live, I can't wait for you forever."

With that I walked away. I can't believe,he thinks it's not the right time. It looks more like sometimes,when a girl likes a guy,and he come to tell her that he's gay. He's so calm and I'm freaking here. By the way, I walked till Josh and said:

"Josh,I forgot to ask where we are going."

"Oh,I don't know,maybe we could watch a movie."

"Yeah,that's great. Let's go right after the school,or a little time more?"

"What do you prefer?"

"I want a little more time,because I bought a so beautiful dress,and I want to use it." I was lying,I didn't bought any dress. I was totally sure that Gunther was watching this. Exactly what I wanted.

"Wow,Cece. Don't need to,you're beautiful anyway."

"Thank you! But it's because it's so special,that I want to look pretty to the occasion."

"Bye pretty, I need to go." He said while kissed me on the lips again. This time was longer. I kissed back,even if I don't wanted it.

He waved to me, and I waved back. Rocky sat beside me,and asked:

"Are you crazy?"

"What?"

"Gunther! Cece,you like him, why are you kissing Josh?"

"Because I think that if he isn't so deep for me,like I was, I think I should try other love." I said looking at Gunther.

He looked at me back,and walked away.

I sighed, sad that things between me were like that. But I already said that I love him,and Gunther too. Why he don't want to be with me?

* * *

Well,looks like Gunther is 'playing hard to get' and he shouldn't,because Cece can be right about trying something new. But Gunther will not give up só easily like that..


	4. Reasons

I get dressed,ready to go out with Josh. I was sad,and there was Rocky,beside me,helping me. She was all the time saying to me that I had to talk with Gunther,and I was always denying. I didn't wanted to talk with Gunther, and he knew it. After 15 minutes,Josh still wasn't here,so I changed to some pajamas, and Rocky entered my room,then sat beside me.

"Are you okay,Cece?"

"Of course not. I mean,Gunther...I'm not in any kind of hope that he'll took the move. I even don't think...Ah,I don't know..He's so hard to read. Josh,didn't went to our date today. What am I gonna do?"

"Cece,Gunther likes you,I know it,I can feel it. Josh,I don't know, maybe you should ask him to be your friend. Just friend."

"I guess you're right."

"You want me to sleepover here?"

"Can you?"

"Sure."

"Then stay."

"Fine."

She hugged me,said goodnight,and went sleep. I wasn't tired,so, I started to think; Well,I know it's cruel,but I'll make Gunther jealous. It's cruel,yes it is,but not more than Gunther is. Josh's already out. But I could ask him to go out with me,again,maybe,like this I could let Gunther out of my head. I called Josh,and he answered.

"Hey,Cece,I'm sorry I didn't went to our date,I'm so sorry,can you give me one more chance?"

"Yeah,can you please come here?"

"Sure."

He arrived my home,and I let him in.

"So,Cece,what's up?"

"Well,nothing,I mean, I'm wanting to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Can we go out tomorrow?"

"Sure,I need just that chance,to show you that I like you."

"You have this chance."

"Thank you."

I hugged him,and he went to his house. I was alone now,in my living room,thinking about Gunther. I like him,he's so...cute. And when I'm with him he's gentle but then he starts to act like that. I went to my bed to sleep. Trying to keep him out of my head.

* * *

Is her. Cece. She's making me crazy,I shouldn't fell for her. When I'm around her,I kiss her all the time,without any sense. I hate her,I can't fall for her,she's not the right one. Who am I kidding with? She's the right one. That guy,Josh. He's going out with her,and how dare her accept? I mean,she looked at me in the eye, when accepted his request! I'm so...Jealous? No,I shouldn't. But I am.  
I'm Gunther Hessenheffer, who is deeply in love with Cece Jones. 7am? I need to get ready to school. After get dressed and eat breakfast,I entered school,and Cece was talking with Josh. I need to talk with Cece,and clarify this story, tell her everything I feel. Josh here,Josh there; everyone likes him. Why does Cece wants him too?

* * *

I don't want Josh. I mean,I like him as a really good friend,because he's funny and I really like him,but Josh isn't my type. I was talking with him,and he's very nice,and have different values,he's nothing like I thought. I thought he was rude,uncool,and a bad boy. But he's not that,he's sweet and gentle,polite and fun. I saw Gunther watching us from away, and he was just...mad. I turned to face Josh again,and he continued to talk. Josh needed to go to class,so I let him go,and waited for Rocky to come. For the first time since we were 5 years,Rocky is late to school. When the halls were empty,Gunther went to sit beside me, and I turned to the other side. He touched my hand,and I turned to him,tossing my hand away from his. Still facing him,I raised a eyebrow. Then he said:

"Why do you want to make me jealous?"

"I don't want to make you jealous,I want to get over you. I don't want to fall for you."

"Why don't?"

"Because I hate you! Gunther,I can't fall for you. Plus that you're treating me like crap." I turned to got up,but he grabbed my wrist,making me sit again.

"I'm sorry." He said,looking in my eyes.

I slapped him,but he grabbed both sides of my face,and kissed me. I was punching his chest,to make him pull away,but he grabbed my wrists,then stopped me to shake myself. I started kiss back,even with my mind saying me to do the otherwise. I lead my hands to his chest,and he returned to his first position, with his hands on my cheeks. I stopped him,then he said:

"I like you. Don't go out with him."

"Oh,you like me? You like me? I don't know,Gunther,someone who treats me like crap don't looks like he likes me. Gunther,what are you doing? Are you using me?"

"Don't ever say this,okay? I'm not using you,I'd never do this!"

I started to walk away,but he took my wrists,pulling me closer to him again. Only 5 centimeters between me and Gunther. That's all. He looked at my eyes,and I said:

"Cece,I love you."

"I hate you." I said,grabbing his face,and kissed him again.

"I don't care,as long as you stay here."

I looked away,and quickly started to walk,but he jumped across me:

"Cece,look,I know I had been rude to you,but I love you,believe me okay?"

"I don't believe you. Because if you really did,you'd show me this. Not the otherwise."

"I'll show you."

"When are you going to do this? Never?"

"Soon. Don't sit and wait,you can just stood there and wait. Because will not took much time."

He let go of my hand and walked away. I was just hypnotized with his kisses,and his eyes. I can't even resist him.

* * *

After school,I went to my 'date' with Josh. He was happy and all excited,but I wasn't. I mean,he was cool,but like I said I didn't liked him like that. He lead me to the park,and there I was,walking with him. Not that happy,but animated. I wish that was Gunther.

"So,Cece..Why are you so...quiet?"

"It's because I'm tired. I mean,school leaves me like that,don't worry."

"Good. I thought was something wrong with me."

Aww,how sweet,he cares about me.

"No,nothing's wrong with you."

"Good!"

He hugged me. I don't know why,but I'm feeling like someone's following us. Maybe's just thing of my head. That typical date,first a walk,then Ice cream. We talked the whole time and I can say that he's a very good guy. If I get over Gunther,I could date Josh. After two or three hours, Josh had to go home,and I stayed on the park. I couldn't go home now,I have to get fresh air,and think. Suddenly,a tall and blond guy sat beside me. I looked beside me to see Gunther.

"You again. Are you following me?"

"Sure."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Oh,tell me the real reason!" I said laughing.

He took my hand,and said:

"This is the real reason."

"I don't believe." I said closing my eyes.

"You should." He said as he took my chin.

"No,I shouldn't." I said,pulling my face away.

He gave up,and said:

"Then,at least give me one dance."

"What? But,Gunther, this doesn't make any sense. First of all,he don't have any music. Second,what does it have with anything?"

"It's what I want to do since I met you."

"Yeah,but when you had the chance,you locked me on the dress room."

"Tinka made me do this. In that time she hated you."

"Fine,I'll dance with you."

He started to play a song in a MP3 player,and we started to dance. He spin me,and I laughed,felling on his arms. He looked at me,and again kissed me. Who could resist his lips? I kissed back! Damn,what the hell is wrong with me?

"I-I gotta go,Gunther."

I walked away,then went to my home.

But God knows why, Rocky was there,with a big grin on her face.


	5. A Bet

"So. Do you want to tell me anything?" She said as she crossed her arms.

"Nop." I said walking to my room.

"Cece,stop!" She said grabbing my arm.

"What?"

"Why don't you just date Gunther? I mean,this is crazy,you shouldn't go out with Josh,is his name right?"

"Yes."

"So! You shouldn't go out with him,you should go out with Gunther!"

"I don't know...I think I like Josh too."

"You what?"

"I don't know,I think I like Josh and Gunther."

"What do you feel when you're around Gunther?"

"I feel sparkles,I act more like a...retard. He kind of have a hypnotic effect on me."

"And what about Josh?"

"Well,I smile a lot."

Rocky looked at me confused,and I said:

"I don't know,I'm confused!"

I walked to my room,and Rocky should've went to her home,because she didn't went with me. I was alone. I don't know if I like more of Gunther or Josh,I mean,I know Gunther since I was 5, and I love him,but Josh...Maybe he's my teenage crush.

* * *

Gunther entered my room by the window. I groaned and said:

"Gunther,I don't leave the window unlocked. What do you use? And second,why are you here?"

"Well,I use a clip. And I'm here to tell you something."

"The old trick of the clip,huh? And what do you want to tell me?"

"Cece,I love you."

"Gunther,stop lying,you treat me so bad and still say that love me? How long your lies fly around? You never get tired?"

"I never get tired,yeah,Cece! It's true!"

"Of what? Of ruining my life?!"

He walked over to me. "No,I may be ruining your life,but if you call fall in love of ruin your life,then give up. But I'll not,because I love you,and nothing will stop it,you can deny,lie,scream,and do everything,but you'll never get away from the fact that you love me,I'll always be the one you love, and you too,I'll always have you like my love. Because I love you." He lead his hands to my waist and pulled me closer,then kissed me. I love him too,and I'm seriously in love with him,he's right,he'll always be the one.

We fell on my couch and he kissed me again. I kissed back,and I could've stopped him,and was the right thing to do. But I didn't. I didn't stopped him,just let he continue. I was shivering and already moaning. He was breathing his warm breath on my neck on purpose,he knew that this make me shiver. And while he was softly kissing me,I was moaning softly too. He took advantage of my situation and said:

"Admit it,Cece."

"W-what?"

"That you love me too,and I was completely right. We both are made to each other,that I ruin your life because you know you're in love with me,that I'm the one to you."

"You were completely right. We're meant to each other and you ruin my life because I know I'm in love with you."

"Complete."

"You're the one,and I..."

"You?"

"I love you."

He got up,and walked away. Simply walked away. I want to know what happened.

* * *

I let Cece there,alone. I'm in love with her. And I shouldn't have do this with her. A bet? Come on,I was needing the money,and I shouldn't have played with her feelings like this,but I'll undo the bet. I'll call Ty and Deuce and tell them that I'm not in this bet anymore. I always had been in love with her,and now this bet, just to do the things harder. I'm sorry Cece.

* * *

I was alone on my apartment,then Ty entered the door. I smiled and he said:

"Wassup,redhead?"

"Gunther."

"Oh...So. I'm needing to tell you something. You know all the 'love' thing? Was only a bet."

"I'm sorry?"

"We did a bet,that was you admitting that you love him. If he won,he wins $150,00. I'm sorry."

"I can't believe!"

"I'm sorr-"

"Get out of here!" I said leading Ty off of my apartment.

Gunther played with me like that? I had my feelings sold for...$150,00 dollars? Now Gunther will see,what he deserves to play with me like that.  
I loved him. I trusted him. I wanted him.  
But now,Gunther is just a beautiful mistake.  
I still have feelings for him,but,He did this to me and don't deserve my... simple and little world,that just have 4 single letters my favorite word. And Gunther played with her,like it was nothing.

He'll pay for this. Expensive.

* * *

_**Next Day**_

I entered school, and saw Josh on the other side of the hall. Gunther was already there,so I walked over to Josh,and said:

"Hey Josh."

"Hey,Ce. So,what's up?"

"Oh...Nothing,maybe you."

"I like the sound of that." He kissed me gently on the lips and I smiled at him.

I walked to my locker, and the bell ringed. I waited till the people went to their classes and Gunther went to me. I was looking at myself on the mirror behind my locker's door,but Gunther closed it and looked at me madly.

"What the hell?"

"What Gunther? Are you sad that you're not going to win you little stupid bet anymore?"

"Y-you know?"

"Of course I do,Ty told me yesterday."

"Cece,please,let me explain,it's not what it seems like."

"Oh what? My feelings are too much cheap? Don't you want to play with me anymore? Are you sad that my feelings were totally exchanged by...Money? I don't know about you,Gunther,but it hurts in me. You played with me,and now...We're...nothing. I don't want to see you never again. And I regret the day I had any feelings for you!"

He tried t grab my arm,to pull me closer,but I slapped him. Hard.

"I hate you,Gunther! I'll always hate you!"

I went to my class,and at lunch,I was sitting with Josh,Gunther was watching me all day long...But Josh asked me:

"Cece,I don't know about you,but I had a great time when we went out together."

"Me too,Josh."

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh...I" I looked at Gunther quickly and turned to Josh. "Yes,of course I do."

Gunther threw his phone on the floor,breaking it in two parts.

It hurt on me. Gunther played,now he have to pay.


	6. Hopelessly In Love

"Let's go,baby!" Josh said as he was calling me from my living room. He was going to take me to meet his parents. I wish that were Gunther who would be taking me to meet his parents. Okay,kind of. I'm still angry at him,and I'll never forgive him.

"I'm coming,Josh!" I walked out of my room,and Josh's jaw dropped.

"Gorgeous!" I smiled and he grabbed my hand.

"Let's go." I nodded and we got a taxi.

* * *

In the way of his home,he started up a talk.

"I'm proud of myself."

"Why?" I asked smiling.

"I got you."

"Aww,thank you,how cute Josh!"

"I'm glad you'll meet my parents. They'll absolutely love you."

"I hope."

We arrived and Josh opened the door,while Mr. and hugged me. They are so sweet,and gentle. We started to talk,and Tina and John,Josh and me sat down,and Tina asked:

"So,you must be Cece,right? Josh didn't stopped talk about you for 730 days!"

"But this is two years." I said.

"Yup." They nodded.

"Mom! You know that I told you that you shouldn't say this!"

"It's okay,Josh. I'm glad." I kissed his cheek and he blushed.

"So,Cece,what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Well,a lot of things,I like to dance,shop and hang out with my friends."

"Oh,great!" Tina said happily.

"And your mom? What's her name?"

"Georgia,she's a cop."

"Well,she must have courage!"

"Yes,that's one of the reasons why I love her so much."

"Do you really love my son,Cece?"

"Yes."

"Well...To relax...Do you want a little cookie,Cece?" Tina asked me. Ha,that was how Gunther called me when we fake-dated. I miss that time. He was so cute. How can a person be so cute and so heartless.

"Cece?"

"Oh,sorry...What?"

"A cookie. You want?"

"No,thanks. I need to go. I'm sorry,I already should be in home."

"Oh..Well,was very nice to meet you,darling. Come back soon."Tina and John said.

"Well,see you later,Cece. I love you."

"Yeah,see you around."

I went to my apartment and when I closed the door,I slid down,sitting on the floor. And crying. How could Gunther do this to me? Worst,how could I love someone like him? Someone knocked on the door and I quickly opened it. Rocky looked at me and I nodded,them hugged her and started crying.

"A bet,Rocky!"

"I know,Ty told me five minutes ago. I'm sorry I wasn't by your side."

"No,it's okay Rocky,you didn't knew it."

"Still! Cece I'm your best friend! I should be with you."

"He did a bet,that if I said that I love him,he could won $150 dollars. He won."

"Oh my God...This is so inhuman..." I looked at her,and she continued "But calm down,Cece. Maybe he have a explication."

"Yes,he have,and it says: I practically used her feelings to win $150 dollars."

"He's just like...The rest of the guys."

"Yes,and got me in love with him. That's bad,I have to forget him."

"I know...But you have Josh now. What do you say about him?"

"That he can really be different. He make me feel good."

"So,if you get to know him better,you can forget Gunther."

"That sounds like a plan."

"Because it is."

"Then I like this plan..So,Rocky,let me ask you something. Why did you missed school two days last week? And one day on this week? You never missed school."

"What? No,I didn't missed school." She said trying to convince me.

"Rocky,I can be a little dumb sometimes,even a silly,but I'm not crazy."

"Yes,you are,for Gunther."

"I know I am,don't try to change the subject."

"Fine...I missed school-"

"Aha!"I said pointing to her. She looked at me weird and I continued."Why then?"

"Because..I was following Deuce." She was talking really low,so I asked again.

"What?"

"I was following Deuce.."

"What?"

"I was following Deuce!"

"Oh my God,you like him!"

"What? No I don't!"

"Yes you do! Rocky,you're in love with him! I just don't know why,because you know,he isn't even cute,but I got it know,you like his external beauty,huh? That's cool."

When I stopped talking,Rocky had a furious look on her face.

"I will count till 10,and if it doesn't work,you'll see RBS."

"What's that?"

"Rocky's Bad Side."

"Yeah,fine."

"Then,what will you do?"

"About what?"

"About Gunther. You have to revenge on him!"

"Well I don't know...I even didn't thought about it."

"You should have."

"Fine...Let's do this. But how?"

"Well,first...Let's dress you a little bit cute. I'll call Tinka."

"I'm sorry?" I said,offended.

"Cece,I'm not saying that you're ugly,or that you don't dress good. I'm saying that..Well,one day I heard a talk between Gunther and Tinka,and he said that a look in a girl that make his jaw drop,is cute look."

"I love that type of look,I've been trying to use more of this last times."

"Then,you can make Gunther fall for you,since he like that type of look,make him jealous,since you're dating Josh and he can't have you,and revenge on him."

"This is a so good idea."

"Yeah,I know."She said like she was proud of herself. "Then,we're going to use it more in you. Let's go,you have a lot of cute clothes. Uhh..." She said opening my closet. "Well,mount looks that you like,and I'll call Tinka."

"Rocky,we're trying to revenge on her brother,and you think she'll accept?"

"Well,let's explain the situation."

"Fine."

I took some looks and made a perfect look,that made even Rocky's jaw drop.

"That's just perfect! Cece,you'll so win him."

I smiled,and Tinka arrived my home.

"Hello,people."

"Hey Tinka. Why are you a little bit red?" I asked her.

"Well,I got a little bit of stress,while fighting with Ty."

"You and Ty were fighting? Why? You still love him after that date?" Rocky asked.

"Haha,very funny Rocky...Well,I discovered that..He made a bet with Gunther. About you,Cece. And I think you should revenge on him."

"But he's your brother. You'll let me do this?" I asked her.

"Sure. Gunther needs to learn a lesson."

"Then fine.."

She gave me some tips about what Gunther likes in a girl,and I'm surprised that he isn't in love with me,because everything he said is just like I am. Well,kind of. Rocky went to Crusty's saying that she was starving. She must have been starving to see Deuce.

"Then,why isn't he in love with me?"

"Well,Cece..I think he is. But maybe he's jus-"

"No,he don't. If he really did love me, he wouldn't make a bet."

"He must have a very strong reason to bet it."

"Yeah,but let's not talk about it."

"Fine. Then,I think you should-"

"I know what I have to do and I'll do it alone. Thanks Tinka,you can go home now."

"Well,okay then. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Tink."

Tinka went to her home and I was alone. I made my own looks and didn't care about what Gunther liked. I'll forget him,and will make it in my own.

* * *

_**Next Day - The Start of a New Revenge.**_ (God,I so love these type of titles! Right,I'll get out.)

I entered the halls of school and received a lot of whistles. Josh walked to me and said:

"Wow...Cece you are...I am speechless."

"Oh,Josh. Thank you. How sweet."

"Well,I have a lady to take care of,I can't treat you bad. You're my...little sweet heart."

"I know." I kissed him quickly on the lips,and Rocky went to sit beside me.

"Hey,Josh and Cece! Josh,can I talk with Cece alone?"

"Sure. I'm going to buy some candies,any of you want?"

"No,thank you,baby." I said to him,and Rocky nodded.

"Then bye."

I watched Josh walk away,and Rocky said:

"What's happening? Why aren't you walking by Gunther and flipping your hair on his face?"

"Well,I'll do this later. Just wait. So,Tinka was looking for you,why don't you go behind her to see what she wanted?"

"Really? I'll go then. Do you need any help?"

"Nop,bye Rocky. I love you." I said as I hugged her.

"Me too." She said,and walked away.

Gunther was arriving school like,right now, so he entered on school and I looked at him. He went to his locker,and when the bell ringed,the teacher said:

"Don't enter in the class!I'm still ruining this idiot classroom!" Everybody was confused,I mean,what the heck was happening there? Everybody was waiting impatiently on the hall,and Gunther was behind me. I could feel his finger on my curl, so I felt one tear roll down my cheek,and said:

"Don't touch me,your idiot!" I screamed then walked away.

Gunther just stood there,looking at me in hurt. After a while,he screamed:

"Cece! No,wait!"

I just walked faster,and he screamed my name again.

"Cece! Cece,wait!"

I entered Mrs. Winslow room and she looked at me weird.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask...Why is our Science teacher breaking our class? I mean,he's...breaking the tables and throwing the books to the floor."

"Well...He was fired and now he's angry. Well,can you go there,and tell the students of his class that well...Like all the others periods are already full of people,you guys can't have 1st period. So,1st period is off."

"Okay..But what about the teacher?"

"Security."

* * *

I called the other students and the teacher went to the street. We were all without classes,so we were just in the hall. I wish Rocky was here. Gunther walked to me,and said:

"Cece,I'm sorry. I shouldn't have played with you like that. I know you're angry with me,but try to understand-"

"I'm sorry? Gunther,you practically used my feelings for you to win $150 dollars. I loved you,I trusted you,and now you're asking me to forgive you?"

"I know,I'm wrong,I don't deserve your forgive and even your love,you're wonderful,Cece. I'm asking please,forgive me!"

I slapped him and he said:

"What was that for? I know what I did for you,but I still don't deserve this!"

"What are you saying? You deserve everything worst than this. But I think that...Instead of hating you, I still love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled me in a kiss. I was hopelessly in love with him,even hating to admit this,or even hating him for do what he did to me. Yes,I love him.


	7. Cure My Injuries and Love Me

Three days,and I didn't talked to Gunther after our kiss. During our classes, I felt his eyes on me, and I quickly turned to see if I was right,and he was staring at me. He looked at me all the periods,and I was kind of embarrassed by this,because...It's strange. Mrs. Darcy, my unique favorite teacher asked Gunther in loud voice:

"What's happening here, Hessenheffer? Why are you looking at for so long?"

"Hm...nothing."

I blushed,and asked to go to the bathroom. She said yes,so I got out of class and went directly to the bathroom.

* * *

Cece went to bathroom,and after 3 seconds,I asked Mrs. Darcy to go to bathroom too,and she winked at me,then nodded. I looked for Cece,and she was going to the bathroom,like she said. I grabbed her arm,and pushed her to the lockers,making she lean against them. I putted my left arm on the locker,supporting myself,and looked at her. Damn,her eyes make me melt. She looked away,stopping facing me. I said:

"We need to talk. Clarify things and everything that happened between us."

"I know."

"So,when? Maybe today after school."

"Well,today I can't. I have a date,with Josh."

"Then tomorrow."

"Tomorrow I can't,I have to visit Josh's parents."

"Then friday."

"No..I can't. I have to went to Josh's home,to make our History project."

"Then we can't talk. I mean..you'll always be with Josh,and I'll always be waiting for you. Why don't you cancel on of your programs with him?"

"Well...I kind of...Like him."

"You what?"

"I don't know,I think I like him too."

"Cece,please,don't do this to me."

I said,with my forehead on her left forehead side,with my eyes closed and my nose on her cheek.

"I can't,Gunther. I'm sorry,I'm confused."

I hit my arm on the locker,and my fist started to hurt. She looked at me scared,pleaded me to wait there,and went to classroom,explain what happened with me to Darcy. She nodded,and asked her to take me home. Cece agreed,and we got out of school.

"We could talk now." I asked her.

"Yes,we can,but leave me take care of your injuries."

"You know how to take care of my injuries?"

"Sure,my mom was a doctor before she turn a cop."

We went to her house,took off our shoes, because it would be more comfortable and she slowly rubbed the place that was hurting. She nodded,and rubbed harder. I softly screamed and she smiled sweetly at me.

* * *

"Cece,are you still angry at me?"

"Gunther,let's not talk about this,okay?"

"Please,it's all that I need to know,I'm going insane,if you don't answer me,I'll die."

"Gunther...Actually,this isn't bothering me anymore.I mean,I'm a little bit hurt,a little bit mad..But I guess...It's okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I said thinking a little.

"Cece,I'm sorry. I mean I shouldn't have played with you like that,and I regretted it. I'm sorry,and I..."

"You what,Gunther?" I asked,waiting him to say what I wanted.

"I love you."

I kissed him,and he kissed me. I remembered Josh,and stopped him.

"I am sorry Gunther. I can't."

"Why?"

"I have Josh."

"What?" he stopped. "Oh,yeah,what the heck am I doing?"

"No,Gunther,it's okay...Was just a mistake,I'm sorry,Gunther."

"Wait...What? You think we are a mistake? Look,I respect the fact that you don't want to cheat on Josh,because it would be wrong,but..You don't like him,right?And how can you call us a mistake?"

"Please,try to understand Gunther,I'm not calling us a mistake,I just think it's wrong,because I kind of...Like Josh,and I really don't want to cheat on him."

"You like him? But he's so self-centered,idiot and womanizer...How can you?"

"What! Yes,I do like him,Gunther. And how can you call him things like this? At least he didn't bet on me,at least he treats me good, at least he's sweet to me. I'll not leave you call him these things."

"Cece, I will not leave you say this again,I had my reasons to do what I did,and now you're defending him?"

"No,Gunther,I am not! And like you said,what reasons you had to do this to me?"

"I...I don't know."

"What the heck did you said?"

"I mean,I think I just don't wanted to show up my feelings for you!"

"Wait...No,you don't.." I said thinking a little. "Oh,my God,you just wanted to..Save your pride! My God,how can you be so selfish?!" I said,raising my voice.

"I'm not selfish!And,yes Cece,I did it to save my pride,but I always loved you! And I still do." He said leaning and raising his voice too.

"If you did,you wouldn't bet on me like you did."

"I love you."

"No you don't. And don't play with that three words like they don't have sense."

"I do,because to me,they have sense about you." He said leaning more.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." Oh,no he leaned more. No,no,no don't do what I think you'll do.

He grabbed both sides of my cheek and kissed me. We were already sitting on the floor,when he kissed me,we fell. He was still with his hands in my cheek,and all his weight in me.

I kissed him back,and opened my mouth to him,I was on his up lip,kissing him. He was on my lower lip,bitting me. I stopped him and finished rub his fist. When we got up,I followed him to the door,and when he was going to kiss me,I turned my face to him kiss my cheek. I was needing to talk with Rocky. I called her,and asked her to come to my home quickly. When I heard a knock on the door,I opened,and Rocky sat on my couch. I told her everything that happened,and she was confused.

"What do I do Rocky?"

"Well...I think you should follow your heart."

"What?"

"Yeah,I mean...You should listen what your heart says and follow it."

"I guess I already have an answer..."

* * *

Hey! I know it's my first author note,but just wanted to say thanks for the reviews,they are really sweet,and a smile start to form automatically on my face,so..Thanks :)  
And after all,I should be posting my sequel in a few weeks,since I'm already writing it and I started to make chapter 4 today! Bye and thank you!

Xoxo x)


	8. Let Me Explain

After Rocky left my house,I started to think how would I do this. She told me to follow my heart and do what I felt that was right. So,I guess I will stay away from him,I mean,I like him and all,but isn't the same. Tomorrow's going to be a long day...

* * *

I woke up feeling a pillow being hit on my head.I looked up to see Rocky. Haha,same old trick,Rocky. So funny. Only not. ¬¬

"Good morning Cece!"

"Hey,why are you so happy?" I asked her sitting up.

"I woke up with a text sent by Deuce. Look,look,look!" She said excitedly showing me the phone. There was write: "Morning,how r ya 2day? xox" Ha,I would like if I woke up with a text sent by Gunther.

"Such a girl thing. He likes you,why don't he send: 'Come here and kiss me.' ?" I said playfully.

"What! Cece,behave yourself! We are shy."

"I'm not shy. Neither you."

"I'm talking about me and Deuce. And come on,you know I'm shy when the topic is romance."

"Yes,I remember that time when you cried the whole night while we were watching Twilight."

"Uhh,this is not the topic! Now,get dressed,we have to go school."

"Ugh,I hate school."

"Yeah,yeah let's go."

"What should I wear?"

"I don't know,just get dressed now."

"Hey,Rocky,can you babysit Flynn today after school?"

"Sure,why?"

"I will have a lot of things to do,and I'll not be able to take care of him."

"Kay,then."

"Thanks."

* * *

"I want bacon!"

"What? Flynn,this is the third plate you eat of bacon today! Now let's go,or you,me and Rocky will be late!" I yelled furiously at Flynn.

"I told you to do one minute breakfast." Rocky said,looking at her nails.

I gave her a 'You'll die if you don't shut up' look and she answered with a 'What? I told you so.' look.

"Fine! But after school,you'll make me more bacon." Flynn said,and I laughed hard. Rocky knew why,after all,she was going to do the bacon all night.

"Kay! Now let's go." Rocky yelled angrily.

I laughed one more time and Rocky tickled me.

"Teenagers." I heard Flynn mumble.

I missed that times...When I hadn't any problem in my life. By the way,now I have to deal with Josh,Gunther and my love life. How mess up is this?

* * *

I entered school,and Rocky went talk with Ty about something. I saw Deuce selling his things to a girl,and grabbed his arm,then went to a private place.

"Hey Cece,wanna buy somethin-"

"No! Just answer me,do you like Rocky?"

"What?"

"Do you like Rocky?"

"No...Pff,no!"

"Deuce. Tell. The. Truth." I said,punching his arm while I was talking.

"Ouch! Fine! Yes,I do like Rocky! Yes! Is this wrong?"

"No,I'm just asking."

"Don't tell her,please Cece."

"Fine,I'll not tell her. But can you do me a favor?"

"Sure,what is it?"

"Can you babysit Flynn today,after school?"

"Sure,but why don't you call Ty?"

"Flynn doesn't like when Ty don't pay attention at him."

"Okay,then."

"Bye,Deuce."

"Bye,Ce."

I smiled to myself when I thought about Deuce and Rocky together in my house,being adorable lovebirds and hiding their feelings about each other, smiling shyly, getting nervous around each other and so on. Then I started to look for Josh,he was missing,and I started to worry about him. I even looked for him in a place of school that I never went to, and I heard a talk:

"Danielle...No,I can't do this...with her!"

Was Josh voice. I approached a bit on the door,and heard Danielle saying:

"You have to! I want Gunther...myself!"

"But she's so...sweet!" Josh said.

"Okay! You still..have...do this! Now...here and give...kiss."

I opened the door,and saw Josh kissing Danielle. My eyes started to tear up,and I ran away, then Josh ran behind me.

"Cece,wait!"

I didn't stopped running,so I entered in the gym,and sat on the bleachers,crying. Then I heard footsteps and when I looked up,about 40 steps away from me,I saw Gunther. He opened his arms and I run to him,almost pushing him to the floor,as I bumped in him hardly. He hugged me,and I was crying in his chest. I felt safe,and he stroked my hair,then I looked up at him. His eyes were sparkly as ever,and I started to say:

"I'm sorry,Gunther,I should've listened you, you were right. He was cheating me all the time."

"It's alright,Cece..You didn't knew it,and you liked him."

"Wait,what do you mean by I didn't knew it?" He looked at me and I continued.

"Unless...Did you knew this,Gunther?"

"I'm sorry Cece."

"You knew." I said. "Everything knew,but me."

"No,Cece...You need to let me explain."

"No,I'm tired of everyone treating me like they want! While Josh was cheating on me,you were...Treating me bad,and then betting on me."

"No! Let me explain! You remember the last time you didn't let me explain,everything went wrong! Now let me explain!" Gunther said,holding my wrists.

"Fine! Now let go of me!"

"Okay!" He said, dropping my hands. "Now,well,after our first fight,I walked away, and passed by Crusty's. I saw Josh and Danielle,in a alley. He was kissing her,and I went home,and passed all night long thinking about it,but when we fought again,you were talking about him so good...That I didn't wanted to hurt you. And maybe you would think that I was lying."

I was speechless.

"Please say something,Cece."

"I-I..."

"Cece,please,say something."

"I am sorry,I hate you,thank you."

"What? Why?"

"I'm sorry for don't listen you,I hate you for don't tell me this,and thank you for care about me."

"That's what you have to say? Well,it's better than I thought it would be."

"Yeah. I mean... You tried to tell me this all the time. You said he was a womanizer,and said: 'Everything isn't what it seems,and it means Josh.' Remember?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"Good,I thought you hated me. I love you too."

"Now,let's go to History. Or we'll be late."

"I hope we'll be partners. Since our teacher freaked out,everything changed,lab partners,our schedule...And so on."

"Let's go."

When we went to our class,Rocky and Deuce were already there. I smiled as I saw Deuce touching Rocky's hair. She smiled at him. Aww,how cute. Gunther touched my hand and I looked down to see our fingers intertwined. I smiled at him and we sat behind Rocky and Deuce. Rocky turned to me and I nodded at her. She hugged me and whispered softly in my ear:

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" I answered her with: "Yeah me too for you, I saw Deuce touching your hair."

Our new teacher, that happily turned my second favorite teacher, Mr. Hausenback, entered our classroom,and smiled at us. He introduced himself:

"Hello,teenagers! Let's get to know each other! I'm Harold Hausenback, I'm from Germany,and I'm the new history teacher. Let me choose the students that will come here,to introduce themselves! Let me see..." He glanced over at me,and pointed a finger at me.

"You,little lady. Come here!" I got up,and he took my hand,like I was a princess,then lead me to the front of the class. I looked at him,and he said:

"What's your name,doll face?"

"Cece." I said looking at my feet.

"Don't look to your feet. Cece, you're too pretty!" I looked up at him,and he smiled.

"Thank you,Hausenback ."

"You can call me Harold."

"Thanks there,Harold."

"You're welcome,darling. What do you like to do in your free time?"

"Well,I like to dance,shop,hang out my friends,especially Rocky,that is my bff,and so on."

"Why didn't you talked about me in your friends topic?" I heard Gunther say.

"Because you're not in my friend topic,you're in my love topic."

"Aww,how cute, two lovebirds!" Our teacher said in 'awwe'. "Thanks doll face, now you can go sit,now I'll call your beloved boyfriend to come here in the front. Come here,hm,what's your name?"

"Gunther."

"Come here,Gunther."

He went to the front of the class,and I smiled to myself when Gunther got up.

"So,Gunther,what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Well,hang out with friends,and with Cece,my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" I asked at him.

"Well,hm..My little cookie?"

"I like the first one." I said to him.

He smiled flirtatiously and I smiled back.

"Kids,save your PDA for later,we don't have time for this."

Everyone laughed and 'Harold' called Rocky, that was a little nervous.

"And you,miss Pretty,what's your name?"

"Rocky Blue."

"Oh,well my Miss Rocky, what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Study,hang out with my friends,shop,and listen music."

"Well,very good, we have a example here!"

"Really? I always wanted to be cited as an example."

"Now,you're my example! Your best friend is dating,and you?"

"Well, I-"

Rocky was cut off by Deuce, and everyone turned to him.

"She's single,for a while."

Rocky smiled,Gunther high-fived Deuce,and I smiled to Rocky.

"Yeah,yeah,let's go to page 231 to study about Colombo,and the theme that your last teacher didn't studied with you. Maybe he was already going to Psychology College."

Everyone laughed and the rest of the day was perfect. I went on a date with Gunther and I wonder what's happening between Deuce and Rocky.

* * *

Like Cece wanted, I went to her home to take care of Flynn. I just don't know why she didn't called Deuce or Ty. Maybe because Ty is too busy thinking about Tinka. And Deuce...Selling his things. God,why she didn't called a babysitter? I'm so tired. I finally arrived in her door,I think I'm so lazy today that I even didn't thought about enter in her apartment by the window. I knocked in the door,and then heard a scream:

"I'll GET IT,MOM!"

Typical Flynn.

The door opened and I looked down to see Flynn.

"Hey,Flynn."

"Rocky,what are you doing here ?"

"I'm here to babysit you."

"But Deuce's already here."

"What?" I looked through the apartment and found Deuce on the kitchen, making some cookies. He turned,and looked at me,and I waved at him shamefacedly. He took off his headphones and smiled at me. Flynn interrupted our 'Connection Moment' by... Screaming.

"HEY! STOP HAVING YOUR 'LOVE CONNECTION' IN MY HOUSE,WHAT A LITTLE SHAME!"

I'll probably kill this kid. Ha,just kidding! Maybe not.

"Flynn,behave. I'm just surprised that Rocky's here." Deuce said.

"Yeah,yeah,I know." Flynn said going back to his video game. I sat on the couch,and Deuce went to sit beside me.

"So,what are you doing here?" We both asked each other in same time.

"You first." Deuce said.

"No,you first!" I said.

"No,you-" Deuce said, but Flynn cut him off.

"Oh,come on! You just decide who'll talk first,you two are decentralizing me!" Flynn said,then Deuce nodded and I started to explain.

"Well,Cece called me here to babysit Flynn. What are you doing here?"

"Because Cece made me come here to babysit Flynn too." Deuce explained.

"Why would Cece make both of us come here to babysit Flynn?"

"I don't know. I mean,Cece had a reason on my side,but on your side,she'd have nothing."

"What reason about you Cece would have to do this?" I asked him.

"Nothing,never mind." He refused to say.

"Hey,Cece have a reason to do it about Rocky, I mean, I overheard their talk and looks like som-" Flynn started to say, so I cut him off,and lead him to his room.

"What he was going to say?" Deuce asked me smiling.

"I don't know." I lied.

My phone ringed and I had to go home,so I looked at him and he looked disappointed.

"So...Well,I have to go home. Bye...Will you be okay here alone with Flynn?"

"Yeah,don't worry... See you tomorrow,then." He said smiling again. God,can you stop smiling? I'm melting.

"Tomorrow." I said smiling too. I quickly got up and went out of the Cece's apartment. When I closed the door,I leaned against it,with my hands on my chest. I wish I could forget him.

Cece, you already can plan what kind of flowers and to whom you want to leave your assets, because if you don't have a good explanation, your funeral will be tomorrow. Wow, that sounded good,I will text her saying this.

From: Røcky  
To: Cece

Cece,you already can plan what kind of flowers and to whom you want to leave ur assets, because if you don't have a good explanation, your funeral will be tomorrow.

From: Cece  
To: Røcky

Rocky,you ruined such a perfect moment. Hate you!

From: Røcky  
To: Cece  
Sorry.

From: Cece  
To: Røcky

'Kay. But come on,admit you liked it.

From: Røcky  
To: Cece

No. x(

From: Cece  
To: Røcky

Yes. Admit it,I know that I loved it.

From: Røcky  
To: Cece

Fine. I liked it.

From: Cece  
To: Røcky

Yay! I knew it! Now,I have to go,my Gunther is waiting for me.

From: Røcky  
To: Cece

Your what ?

From: Cece  
To: Røcky

My Gunther. I'll give you the details later.

From: Røcky  
To: Cece

Aww...I'm so excited about what happened! Tell me later. xo

From: Cece  
To: Røcky

Yeah,yeah,I'll tell ya later. ttylxox

I hung up my phone and smiled to myself when I remembered Deuce's smile. Aww,I didn't knew I was in that level about being in love. I hope see him tomorrow.

* * *

Well,this is my second author note,and probably the last. I just loved the teacher part; He looks like my Geography and Math teachers. I don't know in my beloved USA, but here in Brazil, the teachers are very nice, and like to give us nicknames. For example,to my Geography teacher I'm his doll face,and to my Math teacher I'm his little lady. I want to come back to USA.. :(

And I'm looking forward to watch Reality Check It Up,and Surprise It Up too. Because you know that takes a long time to translate and dub the lines of the characters and the episodes of Shake It Up took much time to pass here. And it's very funny because some words and expressions in United States don't exist or don't make sense here in Brazil, so in Brazil, Shake It Up is called "In Rhythm". I try to explain it to my friends here,the expressions and so on, but they don't understand too much. I even get a little happy to live here, because then I know how to speak three languages . Isn't it funny?

Oh,sorry, I know it was to be only one A/N, I think I almost putted my biography here. O_o  
Love and hugs!

Vicky.


	9. My Perfect Afternoon

After our last period, I went out off class and went to my locker just to put my books there. I started to think about Deuce and Rocky,that had went out of class smiling to each other and talking like there was no tomorrow. I smiled to myself evilly imagining Rocky's face when she see Deuce there. Oh,but she have to give back her book, so I texted her telling about this and she said that was okay, she was going to give back her books, but sadly separate of Deuce. Aww,how sad. But don't worry Rocky,you'll see him soon. I was taken out of my thoughts when suddenly two hands covered my eyes.

"Who is it?" I asked and the strong accent answered, leaving clear who would be.

"I'll not tell you."

"Gunther?"

"How did you knew?" He said taking his hands off of my eyes.

"I just know how to recognize the boy that I'm in love with." I said,turning to him,lead my arms around his neck,and he wrapped his arms around my waist,then I kissed him. He returned the kiss for a while then pulled away.

"So,where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere, just not here."

"Then let's go."

"Where are we going?" I said,the took his hands.

"Well,I'm not telling you."

"I love when you pretend to be mysterious."

"Then I'll make it more mysterious."

"How?"

"Doing this." He wrapped his arms around my thighs and led me to his shoulders. Ugh...That position leave me uncomfortable. My tummy is hurting now.

"No! No,Gunther! Stop it! Put me down right now!"

"No,I'll not, you'll have to settle!"

He lead us to a taxi and then putted me down. I looked at him angry and he gave the driver our destination. I crossed my arms and he nudged me. I looked at him and he asked:

"Are you angry?"

"No." I lied,then looked away.

"Don't lie to me,Cece."

"I'm not lying." I said looking at my nails.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not." I said,but he tickled me. I laughed hard,and he turned me to him.

"I'm sorry...?" He said confused.

"Ok...But just because you're cute."

"What ?" He looked at me furiously and I continued.

"And because I love you."

"Good!" He said crossing his arms. I laughed at his reaction.

The driver stopped and Gunter payed him. We got out of the taxi and when I looked around we were in a...On a road. I looked at him strangely and Gunther nodded. He said that is a place crowded and I saw a lot of couples going to different tracks. Gunther pointed to a trail and we went there. This track gave a sort of bridge into a river. I mean, there wasn't a bridge,it was only...half of a bridge! Anyways,Gunther took my hands and led us to sit there. I saw the river water, and decided to sit on the edge, take off my shoes and then dip my feet a bit. He did the same,and when I looked around,I just realized...

"Here's so beautiful." I said.

"Yeah,I like to come here."

"Why do you come here sometimes?"

"Before we get together,was to think about you. But now I'll always come here with you. If you like,of course."

"No,don't worry,I loved here."

"Why should be asking why I brought you here."

"Yes,Gunther...I kind of do it now."

"Well,I brought you here to..." He interrupted himself to put his hand on the floor,supporting himself in this hand. "Ask you something."

"What is it?" I asked getting excited.

"Well...Cece,as you know, I'm deeply in love with you,and I tried hard to get over it,in the times that me and Tinka hated you. But by the way,I'm deeply in love with you, and I hope isn't too late for me to ask it to you,but...Cece,I love you. And would you like to become my girlfriend?" He asked. I gave him a awkward look and he started to get nervous.

"I always wanted it to happen! Yes! Yes,Gunther,I'll be your girlfriend!" I said then hugged him. At first he was shocked by the hug I gave him,because was strong,but then he hugged me back. He sat me back to my place and took out of his jacket a little ring. A silver ring,with a diamond heart on it. I always loved silver rings. I wasn't looking to Gunther,I was now looking at the little goldfish that was beside my feet. He looked at me,and then said:

"Cece?"

"Huh?" I said,still don't looking at him.

"Can you look at me,please?"

"Kay." I said,turning to face him.

"Here. I want to give you this ring. It's a promise ring." He said,then I looked at the ring. Was so pretty!

"Aww,Gunther,how cute."

"It's for you. Gimme your hand." He said,and I gave him my hand. He stroked my hand with his thumb,then putted the ring on my finger. I smiled at him,then he kissed my hand,leaving me so happy. I want to tell this to Rocky! I smiled to him again,and he leaned for a kiss. I leaned too,and he putted his hand on my cheek,then kissed me. I kissed him too,and then I took my purse. There had a necklace. Well,actually,I was passing by a accessories store,and saw a necklace for mens. I was going to give it to my dad,so I bought. But I had no reason to give it to my dad, so I'll give it to Gunther,that now is my boyfriend. I took the necklace and held it in my hand. I said:

"Gunther, you know I love you too,and I'm so happy for that ring that you gave me. I loved it, and I think it's time to me to give you something too."

"Oh,Cece,you shouldn't!" He said.

"Stop lying,both of us know I should." I said,and he chuckled. I got up on my knees,and putted it on his neck. He hugged me,making me sit on his lap. I kissed him and my phone ringed. Was Rocky. Great,Rocky! You're nervous,so you decide you're going to ruin my moment. I read the text and answered her. After a few messages,I turned back to Gunther. With me still sitting on his lap,he wrapped his arms around me,and asked:

"Who was it?"

"Was just Rocky. I left her alone with Deuce and she's mad at me."

"Why did you left her alone with Deuce?"

"Because she likes him."

"But what if he don't likes her back?"

"Believe me,I know he does."

"He told you this?"

"Yup."

"So,now his attitudes around Rocky makes sense. Even the kiss..."

"Yes,it's tru-Wait. Kiss? What kiss?"

"You didn't knew,Cece?"

"No,what kiss?"

"Well,a few days ago,I went to the gym to think about our fight. Then I heard Rocky and Deuce arguing something about broken clocks that Deuce had sold her,and she was asking her money back. He said that he was sorry,and kissed her cheek. "

"Geez,did you saw if Rocky blushed?"

"Yes,she did and he blushed too."

"I wonder why Rocky didn't told me this."

"Maybe she was freaking out on the corner of her room."

"Yeah,but she always tell me that type of think...And what about what you said before,about his way to act around her?"

"Well,one day,I was with Ty talking and you and Rocky were going to sit with us. He saw you two and asked if I had any tweezers. As he don't like you and he is blushing around Rocky,it means he was preparing himself to Rocky."

"But the last time we sat together was one year ago."

"Exactly."

"So their crush has been happening for more than a year?"

"Sure."

"I'll demand some explanations from Rocky. She'll explain me this wanting or not."

"Okay...But let's forget about Rocky and Deuce and spend that time we have together."

"Oh...Sure. Come here."

He layed his head on my lap and I started to stroke his hair. He smiled at me and I kissed his cheek. Though I still was thinking about what Gunther said. and better,what happened to Rocky.

* * *

I know it's short. But I think it's better if I update,isn't it?


	10. Tell Me That Your Words Are Lies

"So,how was your date with Deuce last week?" I said,holding my books while Rocky was closing her locker,and holding her lunch.

"It wasn't a date. You practically locked me in there with Deuce. And I'm still mad at you."

"Rocky,but you can't! I mean,you know you like him,and he's obviously in love with you."

"But he have Dina,and a perfect date. Why'd he want me instead of his perfect life?"

"Rocky,please...You know he likes you back,and you know you like him."

"Okay. I admit it,but please Cece,don't mess things up when they're already messed. I'm going to forget Deuce,and move on. I need to forget him."

"I'll not help you."

"Why?"

"Because Rocky, he's the one for you. You can't run from this."

"Fine..I won't help you too,when you get all heart-broken by Gunther."

"What! No,he'll not leave me heart-broken. He likes me back,and I'm really sure that he won't disappoint me."

Rocky nodded and we walked to class. I haven't seen Gunther today yet.

* * *

Was lunch time and me and Rocky were just having lunch when I saw Josh walking to me. I turned around with my back to him and he nudged me.

"Cece? Hello for you too."

"I didn't said hello."

"I noticed. Can we talk? Please,Cece?"

I sighed. I'd probably regret of doing this later.

"Ugh,fine.." I hugged Rocky and got up,then walked with Josh till a bench.

"Cece...Why are you acting like this to me?"

"Josh,I saw you kissing Danielle. I saw it,and now you're asking me why am I mad at you?"

"So you are jealous?"

"What? No,I'm not! I never said that I was. I just acted like this because you were dating me."

"We weren't dating. Cece,you're jealous."

No. I couldn't. I have Gunther now.

"Well I'm not. I'm dating Gunther now. But why were you and Dani talking about me?"

"Because she wanted Gunther back. You know,she's impressed that Gunther is the only one that broke up with her. She liked the way that Gunther care about his sister more than his crush. So,she wants him back."

"Well..Thanks for telling me. Friends again?"

"Sure. Did you know that Danielle is going to come back to her old country,don't you?"

"No,I didn't."

"Wanna hang out after school?"

"Um,uh,no,thanks..Me and Gunther are going to my house. But tomorrow?"

"Sure. Whenever you want."

"Kay. Thanks Josh."

"Sure. Do I deserve a hug?"

"Haha,okay Josh. But just because you're my friend. "

"Fine."

I hugged him and we came back to my tabble,where I was sitting with Rocky. I sat with Rocky and he went to his friends.

"So,are you and Josh dating?"

"What? No,me and Gunther are dating."

"Ooh,what happened lat week?"

"Well,he gave me this." I said showing her my ring.

"Gee,it's so pretty! My God,that must have cost a billion!" She said as she looked at it.

"Yeah,I know..I gave him a necklace."

"Aww,you two are so cute together."

"Yeah,I love him so much."

"So,you better call him."

"Yeah,he didn't showed up to school."

"So I'll keep quiet while you call him."

"Kay,kay."

* * *

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi,it's Gunther."_

_"It's me,baby. It's Cece."_

_"Oh,hi."_

_"Hi? It's all I deserve for make you happy?"'_

_"No,I guess. Why did you called me?"_

_"I'm worried about you because you didn't sho-"_

_"Oh,Cece, I have to go. Bye."_

* * *

"Wait,but Gunther! Gunther? Gunther?"

"What happened?" Rocky asked.

"Well,he didn't gave me any explication,and he didn't looked like he wanted to talk to me."

"Well,maybe he's busy."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know. But don't worry,Cece. Gunther may be just busy talking to Tinka or anyone,like his family."

"Tinka is practically sucking Ty's face in the table beside our table Rocky. And Gunther's parents are in his country."

"Well,maybe he's at bathroom,I don't know! But he's not doing what you're thinking,Cece." She said walking away.

I don't know why,but I'm still suspicious.

* * *

My next class was History and I shared this lesson with Josh. We didn't payed any attention,we just talked the whole class. He was so smart,and cute. He was polite,and we had much things in common. When the class was over, we just stood up and stopped around the door smiling and laughing.

"Looks like I didn't knew some things about you,Cece."

"There's a lot of thing you don't know about me."

"I like the sound of that. Should I try to discover one by one?"

"I don't know,would you like to?"

"Of course I would."

"Then try."

"I will. Just wait,Cece."

"I will wait."

He kissed my cheek and walked away. I don't know why,but I blushed and touched the place where he kissed me.

"What the heck was that? You really needed to flirt with him like that?" Rocky yelled at me.

"I wasn't flirting. I like Gunther,remember?"

"Cece, I think you're too confused."

"About what?"

"About who do you like."

"I like Gunther,Rocky."

"Okay,but didn't you felt the chemistry between you and Josh? Cece,please."

"Okay,Rocky..I'll just talk to my Gunther now,and we talk later."

"Yeah,yeah,I'm going to Crusty's."

"Sure,why don't you ask for 'The Deuce'? Didn't Uncle Frankie gave Deuce's name to a pizza?"

"Haha,funny Cece."

* * *

"Hey,Gunther. How are you,baby?"

"Hello,Cece. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Why are you talking to me like that?"

"Well,I'm not talking to you in a different way of I always do,Cece."

"Here's the problem. You should talk to me in a different way,because I'm your girlfriend."

"Why are you always complaining about everything? Cece,we're girlfriend and boyfriend,not grammar teachers. Doesn't exist a 'way' to talk to you."

"Yes,it does! Gunther,if you like me you should treat me very very good."

"Cece,I have to go. I don't have time to worthless talks."

"Sure,I understand. I don't have time to worthless jerks." I said walking away.

"Wait Cece. No,wait. Please Cece. Oh,come on,Cece,don't leave me here talking alone."

"I'll not just leave you in there,Gunther! I'm breaking up with you!"

"Cece,come back here right now!"

I ignored his demands and walked away from school. I got home and took a shower (do anyone notice that Cece loves her hair?) and I just couldn't cry. I was angry,and  
angry. Just very,very angry. While I was in the shower, I could hear my phone calling and calling. I didn't pick up. Now,I looked at my phone,and there was a photo of me and Gunther, then "My Love" at my screen. He was calling me. That was the 42 calls from him. And 17 texts. They were like:

"Cece,we have to talk!"

or

"Please Cece,tell me that those words that you said earlier weren't true."

or

"Give me a second chance."

or

"Cece,you can't avoid me forever."

or at least

"Okay,I'll do anything you want me to. If you want me to never kiss or touch you again,I'll do it,but don't leave me. I messed up,I know. But Cece..Just one chance."

That was the problem. Our biggest problem was that since we started to date,he never kissed,or touched me again. It looked like he didn't wanted me. His 'bipolarity' is making me confused. And he said: 'If you want this,if you want that.' It looks like he don't have his own wills. It looks like I'm forcing him to like me,or,or that he's my slave. I really like Gunther,I do,but he's driving me crazy.  
Suddenly I hear a knock on the door and opened it.

"Josh. What a lovely visit."

"Well,you ran off of school,so I passed here to see if everything was okay."

"If you really want to know,look at my phone."

He took my phone and looked at all the texts. He had an 'o' format on his lips. I laughed and leaned against couch's arm. Josh took my legs and putted it in his lap,while I was eating ice cream. I told him the whole story,and he agreed and nodded.

"Sometimes I feel like he's just...Tired of me."

"You're kidding,right? How can someone be sick of you? You're wonderful! Look at you,Cece. Did you ever saw yourself smiling,and how do you have a cute laugh? Or the way that you hair describe your personality and how do you look at moon and sunlight? You're wonderful! You're like..a..a I don't know, you're like a model from Victoria Secret's!"

I laughed my head off and hugged him.

"Thanks for make me feel better."

"Just telling the truth."

"Let's go crazy,crazy,crazy till we see the sun. I know we only met but let's pretend it's love. And never,ever,ever stop for anyone. Tonight let's get some,and live while we're young!' (Cece's ring tone :3). Gunther calling. She ignored.

"I'm going to the bathroom. If Gunther call again,please,turn off the phone."

"Sure." Josh agreed.

I went to bathroom and heard my phone calling again. I waited till I could hear my ring tone cut off by Josh turning it off.

* * *

I waited till I had sure that Cece was convinced that I had turned her phone off. But I didn't. Actually,I picked it up. Was Gunther,of course.

"Hello,Cece! Please,we need to talk,I'm sorry!"

"It's not Cece."

"Oh,fine! I made a mistake and now Cece ran to the first one!"

_"Hello?"_

"Hi,it's Gunther."

"It's me,baby. It's Cece."

"Oh,hi."

"Hi? It's all I deserve for make you happy?"'

"No,I guess. Why did you called me?"

"I'm worried about you because you didn't sho-"

"Oh,Cece, I have to go. Bye."

"See! That's why she broke up with you,asshole. You don't even trust her! Honestly,I think that you don't deserve her."

"Maybe you're right...I don't deserve Cece."

With that,Gunther turned his phone off before I could answer. I was feeling so bad. Cece and Gunther are meant to be together. Even if I have the biggest crush of the decade on Cece. I like  
her.

* * *

He was right. I didn't deserve Cece,she's wonderful. The only thing that I made for her,was make her feel wrong,unhappy,made her feel sad,and broke her heart. My Cece,she's mine and I don't deserve her love. Maybe she was way too wonderful and I will not leave her be unhappy. I love Cece. I know I hadn't said those three words yet,but I do. I love Cece with all my heart,and she's like my angel. I want her so badly,but I wonder why is she so mad at me. I know I'm too mean,and I'm not a good boyfriends,but she have to understand that those are my habits in my old country. We can't have any sign of affection or love between couples. I wanted to kiss,hug,touch, love her. But I can't. If I do,I'll have to come back to my old country and I will be hated for everyone.

* * *

Aww,Gunther's feeling guilty. He wants Cece back,but I think that she'll not be that easy for him to get her back. What do you think?

Lots of love :3


	11. Let's Be Just Friends

"So,do you agree?" Deuce asked.

"A date?" Yes! He asked me. "I don't know..."

"Oh come on. I wanted to hang out with someone. And I think that the right person that fits perfectly for what I'm preparing is you. By the way, we really laughed together when we were babysitting Flynn." Geez,now I blush hard.

"Okay,I agree." I hugged him and he walked away.

* * *

"So are you and Gunther over?" Rocky asked me for the thirty-third time today.

"Yes we are."

"But why? You guys were so cute together."

"Well,Josh confessed that he talked to Gunther yesterday. He also told me that he searched on Google about Gunther's old country and it says that in his old country is prohibited,not allowed to show any affection signals."

"But he's not in his country."

"Exactly,what shows that he's just anot-"

"Another coward." Rocky completed.

"No,he's not,Rocky."

"Fine,but my inevitable wish of curse him it's getting bigger."

"Okay,but do it alone. I'll not hear you cursing my boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend."

"Whatever!" I shout and walks off.

* * *

"Gunther,you love her,she loves you. Why don't you forget about these idiots habits?" Josh asks Gunther.

"I thought you liked Cece."

"I like her. But she loves you."

"I don't know. I can't disobey these habits."

"Yes you can." Tinka said.

"No I can't."

"Oh you know what Gunther?! If you really loved Cece like you say you do,you'd go against the world just for her! But you don't! You're just a coward that doesn't deserve her and still you are breaking her heart! So just...Fuck you!" Josh yelled at Gunther.

Gunther just stares at Josh,speechless. Tinka and Josh walk away and Gunther was looking at the ground thinking about what Josh said.

* * *

"Cece! Look,I saw Deuce and he asked me out!" I ran out of my class and started telling Cece. Then jump up and down.

"Wow,congratulations for you two,Rocky." She said sadly.

"Oh...If that bothers you, I can stop talking. I mean,I shouldn't have told you this,since you miss Gunther so much."

"Who said I miss him?" She asked me.

"It's obvious you do."

"It's not. I don't miss him."

"Yeah, keep in denial, pride princess."

"What did you just call me?"

"Pride princess. Cece, you can't deny that you miss him, just to keep your pride of 'I don't need no one.' You love him and you can't hide this,because it's written all over your face. Just like me, I already told you that I need and like Deuce. What's the difference,Cece?"

"That Gunther's prettier than Deuce?"

"No, the difference is that I don't have as pride as you have. I mean, I have pride, but you...It's all of control."

"Then okay." She said. "Let me be pride alone."

I can't believe it. Cece's has so much pride that even her best friend...Even me she's saying that she don't need.

"We're not friends anymore. I'll not come back being your best friend till you admit that you need to swallow your pride."

* * *

Cece went to the park. Think,think,think. She saw Gunther coming in her direction, so she just looked.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey." She looked at the ground.

"Cece, are you mad at me?"

"Sure I am."

"Then can you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"Can we get together?"

"No,let's be just friends."

'Those words stabbed my heart.' He thought.

* * *

Next chapter: Rocky and Deuce's date and Gunther make a surprise to Cece. Also some Tinka/Rocky/Cece friendship :)


	12. De Amore

Since me and Cece weren't talking to each other, I had to go shopping with Tinka. She was talking to Ty,but I just pushed her and dragged her to the mall.

"Why didn't you call Cece? I was occupied."

"Well,because she can't simply admit that she wants Gunther back and swallow her pride."

"Back? Did they break up?"

"Yes! Tinka,for God's sake,where have you been?"

"With Ty."

"Oh,sure." Rocky said. "How could I don't think about it? It was obvious. But by the way, I need you to help me find a dress for Deuce. We are going in a date and I can't look like that."

"How? You're pretty and if he really likes you,he'd like you even if you were without any make-up and wearing sandals."

"I know! But in your first date with Ty,you went all dressed up,right?"

"Actually no. I was wearing jeans and a white sparkly shirt."

"Wow. But I do want to look pretty. Now,please help me!"

"Okay,no need to beg. Let's go."

"Thanks!"

**At Mall**

"So? What about this one?" Rocky said pointing at the 76th dress.

"Rocky,you're driving me insane! This is the 76th dress you're trying,and you look pretty in all of them! Now,it's better I don't repeat it again,or I'll kill you."

"I know,I'm sorry. I just can't find the perfect one,you know?"

"Fine. Try that pink one."

"Where?"

"That one over there."

"Oh my Godness! It's the perfect one!"

"I helped you!"

"No,you practically changed my future! Oh,Tinka I love you!" She said hugging Tinka.

"Rocky...Can't...Breathe..."

"Oh,sorry." She got off and they went to the cashier.

* * *

Today it's the third day without Cece. It feels like a year. I love her,I really do. She's the most important thing in my life. Better stop,Gunther,you're getting cliché.

I need to get her back and make her mine again. Otherwise,will rain a lot of guys flirting with her and I can't lose her again.

I just need something to make her change her mind and show her that I'm not an idiot.

Well,I could go at her now. And try to get her back again.

"Come here,Cece."

"No,thanks."

"Come on...You know you want to."

"I know that I don't want to." She tried to walk away but he didn't left her go. When I looked at them again,he was kissing her.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled at the guy. He started running and I went to help Cece,who was at the floor.

"Cece,are you alright?"

"Yeah,I'm fine.."

"What did he do?"

"You know,it's funny...You're always here to me, when we're apart...But when we're dating, you're never beside me." She said softly crying.

"I'm sorry,Cece, I-"

"No,it's okay..." She got up "Thank you,Gunther." and walked away. But turned to tell me one last thing. "Oh,and by the way, you were wrong."

"About what?" Everything,Gunther. But that you love her.

"I'm not your girlfriend."

"Uh?" I asked,confused.

"You yelled at that guy, and told him that I was your girlfriend." She said. "I'm not yours anymore."

Wow. Now that hurt me. But I could see Cece crying.

* * *

Honestly, I am a terrible person. But I love Gunther, I'm sure about it. I walked away crying,of course, but I am not sorry. 'Cece,go back there and kiss him.' No. Little voice, I can't listen you now.

He could pick me up now and save me.

* * *

"Now,let me do your make up, Rocky."

"Sure,but can you curly my hair,first?"

"Yeah,first the hair, then make up,then the dress. You'll look perfect."

"Wow...I'm nervous...Can you use the baby pink eyeshadow? And that pink lipstick. Oh,and that-"

"Rocky, I'm sure I'll do everything like you want,okay?"

"Fine,fine."

"Here, 3 more minutes and we'll be done with your makeup."

"Lucky thing that I painted my nails yesterday. Tinka, do you prefer the diamond ring, or the ruby ring?"

"Diamond." She said. "Here, I'm over. Now jump into the dress and run!"

"Sure,but and my hair?"

"I already did it." She smiled.

"But? I saw you...How?"

"I'm a ninja."

"I see it."

* * *

I knocked at Rocky's door and she opened it. I looked at her and my mouth dropped. It was in the floor by now,and the floor doesn't tastes so good.

"Hey,Deuce." She said.

"Wow..."

"Well, you look good too."

"You...Don't look good, you look wonderfully good."

"Thank you! Awe that's a sweet thing."

"So are you ready to go?"

"Sure." I smiled and he took my hand in his.

* * *

Heey! It took long! But I have a lot of stories to update and no time. But, next chapter will be interesting...Love you all! ^-^


	13. Martinez, I Don't Kiss On The First Date

**Deuce's Pov**

I looked over to Rocky and complimented her. Right, Ty told me that I couldn't be nervous, otherwise I'd mess everything up. Calm down Deuce. Uf...Dina told me that too.

I know, you're probably asking: "Dina? I thought she'd freak out." Actually she did, but then we talked and she understood. Thank God she isn't a crazy possesive ex-girlfriend.

But continuing the story. Rocky looked gorgeous, even more than an angel. It proves that I'm lucky.

"You look wonderfully gorgeous." I said.

"Aw, that's a sweet thing!" She smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself." She said.

"Let's go?" I asked.

"Sure." She said and I took her hand.

We walked until we were on the building's door and the taxi was waiting for us. She smiled at me, took a deep breath and walked until the taxi's door. Be a gentleman, Deuce. Open the door to Rocky.

I smiled at Rocky again and opened the door. Rocky looked at me, smiled and nodded.

"Merci, Deuce." She smiled.

"You're welcome, dame."

She entered and smiled again. I hurried over to the other door and sat beside her. I gave the driver the adress on a paper, Rocky couldn't know the place. Yet.

"Where are we going?" She asked me.

"It's a surprise."

"I love surprises."

"Good, I think you'll like this one."

"I think I will."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. She blushed and took my hand. God, this is working! I can't wait for her to be my girlfriend.

* * *

**Rocky's Pov**

I felt my cheeks burning and took Deuce's hand. Well, this is working, we are going slowly, we're not hurrying things. I was smiling to myself thinking about it when my thoughts were interrupted by my ringtone and my cellphone trembling. I looked over to the screen and saw a text from Cece.

_"I'm sorry, I wasn't there to help you getting read to your date. I'm sorry I'm so immature too. I should've been there, I'm sorry I wasn't. I'm just not feeling so good, I'm feeling sick. I love you and I wish you luck with your date. You guys are perfect to each other. Love you so, so much! _  
_xo, tell me the deets later."_

I feel kinda bad having fun when my best friend is feeling so bad. Cece is missing Gunther, and I know it. I love Cece, and she've been my best friend since I was 5. I thought a little and replied Cece's text.

_"It's okay, Cece. I understand you, you're not feeling good. And I'm sorry that I didn't even understand you. I know what's the reason though. I love you and thanks for the support. I don't feel so good hanging around when you're feeling like that. If you want me to cancel this date and go there to stay with you, I will. I love you, xox."_

I was right. If she needed me there, I'd cancel my date with Deuce to stay with her. She's like my sister. I felt Deuce's hand on my shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" He asked me softly.

"Yeah, it's just Cece." I nodded.

"Oh, I heard about it, Cece and Gunther broke up."

"Yeah, but they love each other. Cece is feeling bad and I guess she's nee-" My speech had been interrupted by my phone.

It was a new answer from Cece.

_"If you know the reason there's nothing I can do. I love him. No, no, no! Don't ever cancel your date for me! You and Deuce NEED to be together. Rocky, I'll be over Gunther. I am okay."_

When someone get to know Cece, you can tell when she's lying. And I had known Cece since I was just a little kid, I know exactly when she's lying. Let me explain you.

'If you know the reason there's nothing I can do.' First sentence. She was telling the truth.

'I love him.' My "truth radar" just exploded. She's telling more than the truth.

'No, no, no! Don't ever cancel your date for me! You and Deuce NEED to be together.' She was telling the truth again. Aww, she thinks I need to be with Deu- Focus, Rocky. So, she was telling the truth.

'Rocky, I'll be over Gunther. I am okay.' She is lying. She'll never be over Gunther and she's not okay. She probably sent this message crying.

I just don't understand why did Gunther obey some idiot tradition of his old country, when he's in America, and when he finally wins Cece! I am so off-

"Rocky, we arrived." Deuce pulled me out of my thoughts. I smiled and nodded.

"Oh, great! Let's see the surprise!" I laughed. He took my hand.

"Hopefully you'll like it."

I got out of the car and looked to a big restaurant. It was Il Mulino!

"I can't believe it! Oh my God, I've always wanted to come here! Since I was, I don't know, born! Oh, thank you, Deuce!" I jumped in his arms and he spinned us around. When he finally stopped, I kissed his cheek.

"Let's go inside, love." He whispered and took my hand.

It's going to be a fun night.

* * *

**Cece's Pov**

I looked around me and saw nothing. Just my dark room. I was sitting in my bed, wearing some shorts and an off shoulder top. I sent some texts to Rocky, telling her how sorry I am for not being there to help her. She understood me, I'm happy she did. Someone knocked on the door, so I got out of my room and went to the living room. I opened the door and saw a peaceful Flynn asleep on Gunther's arms. I looked at Gunther and took some minutes to say something.

"Uh..Hi." I nervously said.

"Uh, hey." He said smiling. "You must be asking why am I babysitting Flynn, when you asked Ty to do it."

"As matter of fact, yes, I do."

"Ty had something to do with Deuce, so he gave me the money, but I didn't accept. And then I had to babysit him."

I couldn't believe he didn't accept the money. "Here, let me put him on bed." I said, taking Flynn in my arms. I entered Flynn's room, took his shoes off and putted him on his bed.

"Goodnight, Flynn" I kissed his cheek.

I got out of his room, and took $50 dollars. I gave it to Gunther, who was sitting on the couch. I was standing up. He looked at the money and then at me.

"I don't want the money, Cece."

"How can I pay you then? There's no other way."

"Cece, there's a lot of ways you can pay me."

He putted his hands on my waist, pulled me closer to him more than faster and kissed me. Even though my mind was saying no, my body was saying yes, and I kissed him back.

* * *

**Deuce's Pov**

"So, Rocky, you're liking your spaghetti?" I asked her.

"Yeah, the food here is great!"

"Here, there's some oregano in your lips." I said, taking a napkin and wiping the oregano off of her lips. I looked at her eyes and slowly leaned in. When I was about to kiss her, the waiter arrived in our table with the drinks.

"Here's your drinks, sir." He said.

'Thank you." Me and Rocky said.

We continued to eat, then when we finished, I payed the dinner and started walking with Rocky.

When we were on her house's door, I looked at her eyes and said:

"Goodnight, Rocky."

"Goodnight, Deuce. I really had fun tonight."

"Will you go out with me again sometime this week?" I asked her.

"Sure." She smiled.

I looked at her again and leaned a bit. When I was about to kiss her again, she turned her face, so I was kissing her cheek.

I looked at her kinda confused and she laughed silently.

"I never kiss on the first date, Martinez."

"So I have a chance on the second?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

She opened her apartment's dor and waved bye at me.

"Goodnight, Deuce." She closed the door.

"Goodnight, Rocky." I whispered and then walked home with a big smile on my face.

* * *

Rocky's Pov

Tonight was maybe the best night I've ever had in my life until now. Deuce showed me that he's such a romantic gentleman. Besides, he took me to one of the most expensive and pretty restaurants of the town. And the restaurant that I've always wanted to go since I was little. And he tried to kiss me. Sorry, Martinez, but you'll need to wait. I took off my heels and climbed upstairs to Cece's apartment window. When I arrived there, I saw Gunther kissing Cece. Or otherwise. But most important. They were kissing. I took a photo and came back to my apartment. Tomorrow, Cece's going to explain some things to me.

* * *

Ooh, Cece and Gunther just kissed... *0* And Deuce! You're such a naughty boy! But Rocky doesn't kiss on the first date. u.u

OOH, and hey! I finally updated this story! I'm happy I did. I was going to update it yesterday, but I had to fix some mistakes on ch.9 of Having Fun In e-Harmony. I updated, but some words had disappeared. Thanks for the reviews, though! I am so happy I have my readers ^-^

Until sometime this week! xox, lots of love.


End file.
